Achilles' Heel
by Baekmy04
Summary: Sekuel Too Late. Chanbaek/Baekyeol GS (Genderswitch). Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol. Menunggu itu menyebalkan, menunggu itu menyakitkan, menunggu itu melelahkan namun terkadang menunggu bisa membuahkan kebahagian.


_Menunggu itu menyebalkan_

 _Menunggu itu menyakitkan_

 _Menunggu itu melelahkan..._

Baekhyun memilih Sehun karena lelaki itu berbeda dari Chanyeol. Jelas saja, dari ciri khusus penampilan fisik mereka sangat terlihat kalau mereka berbeda. Chanyeol memiliki telinga peri sedang ciri khusus dari penampilan fisik Sehun adalah _jawline_ yang runcing. Chanyeol mempunyai wajah yang imut terbalik dengan Sehun yang memiliki wajah yang terkesan dewasa. Sehun jago dalam _dancing,_ sementara Chanyeol sangat anti jika disuruh hal-hal seperti itu. Chanyeol suka menampilkan tingkah idiot—meski disaat tertentu ia selalu bersikap dewasa—dan Sehun selalu menampilkan selalu menampilkan sikap dewasa. Mereka sangat berbeda.

Dengan alasan itu, Baekhyun memilih Sehun. Ia tak ingin selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok Chanyeol. Orang yang tak pernah peka terhadap perasaannya, orang yang selalu membuatnya menunggu, menunggu Chanyeol membalas perasaannya. Baekhyun menyerah.

Dan Baekhyun berhasil, menghapus Chanyeol dari hatinya dan menggantikannya dengan Sehun. Itu dulu, sebelum...

Sebelum Baekhyun mengetahui jika Chanyeol juga mencintainya.

Setelah Baekhyun tahu perasaan lelaki itu, ia menjadi kembali bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya, perlahan perasaan itu kembali bersemi.

Namun Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun merasakan sakit lagi.

Baekhyun berusaha menghapus Chanyeol—lagi, ia mencoba mencintai Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Sehun berucap lirih tanpa berani memandang wajah Baekhyun yang duduk di seberangnya, mereka terhalang meja.

" _Fans_ -ku tak akan pernah menyetujui jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, apalagi aku baru saja _debut_." Lanjut lelaki itu. Baekhyun tetap diam, ia mengaduk-aduk spagetti yang beberapa saat lalu sampai ke meja mereka.

"Jadi, sebelum media mengetahuinya, _let's break up_." Sehun masih terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku mengerti, bukankah dulu aku _fans_ -mu? Aku juga pasti tak akan terima dan marah jika mengetahui idolaku mempunyai kekasih." Baekhyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum, ia menatap Sehun dan menatap mata lelaki itu. Tak ada kebohongan terlihat dari bola matanya, Sehun serius pada ucapannya.

Baekhyun meminum jus stroberi-nya, ia terlihat santai—lebih tepatnya mencoba santai—berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat sedih.

"Ahk! Aku ada kelas jam dua siang ini, aku harus kembali ke tempat kuliah." Baekhyun berucap, lalu melemparkan senyum tipis pada Sehun.

"Kita masih bisa berteman 'kan?" itu pertanyaan yang Sehun lemparkan sebelum Baekhyun beranjak pergi.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun merespon lalu ia tersenyum tipis—lagi. Senyuman ia gunakan sebagai tameng untuk kesedihannya. Ia tak ingin Sehun melihatnya menangis.

Baekhyun berbohong, ia tak ada jadwal kuliah lagi. Gadis itu kembali kerumah lalu menangis sepuasnya, ia mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Jika saja Chanyeol masih di Seoul, pasti lelaki itu akan menghiburnya. _Jika saja_..

Hubungannya dengan Sehun berakhir setelah sembilan bulan.

Dan ini yang kedua, hubungannya tak pernah berhasil.

* * *

Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak Chanyeol meninggalkan Seoul.

Lelaki itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung rumah sakit, kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya lalu melepas kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia melangkah pasti.

Para perawat, maupun dokter perempuan yang melihatnya saling berbisik-bisik. Mengagumi betapa indahnya karya Tuhan itu, bahkan ada yang tak mengatupkan mulut mereka saking kagumnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya cuek saja, lelaki itu berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya.

"Chanyeol..." seseorang memanggilnya, kontan lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara.

" _Eomma... bogoshipo_.." Chanyeol berucap setelah ia menubruk lalu memeluk erat orang yang memanggilnya tadi—ibunya.

"Kenapa tak bilang kau pulang hari ini?" Ibunya membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

" _Surprise_.." Chanyeol menyengir.

"Berterima kasihlah karena orang tuamu tidak memiliki riwayat serangan jantung, kau sudah sering memberi kejutan untuk kami. Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu ibu kalau berkuliah ke Boston, kau tahu? Ayahmu sangat marah."

"Hehe... _Mian_ , ibu tahu? Aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku selama tiga tahun karena harus berpindah-pindah tempat dan jurusan kuliah, seharusnya aku menyelesaikannya hanya dalam dua setengah tahun dengan otak jeniusku ini." Laki-laki itu pamer.

"Hmm, ibu bangga padamu." Sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusak rambut anak kesayangannya itu—anak semata wayangnya.

"Ayo, kita keruangan ibu."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang masih menempel pada ibunya. Jika orang-orang tidak tahu mungkin saja mereka mengira bahwa Chanyeol sedang berkencan dengan ibunya sendiri. Ibunya memang sudah hampir berkepala lima, namun kecantikannya masih jelas terpancar. Dan selain mewarisi otak jenius, Chanyeol juga mewarisi wajah tampan dari ayahnya. Semua orang tahu itu.

Ibunya adalah seorang direktur rumah sakit, rumah sakit itu sendiri adalah milik ayahnya—warisan keluarga ayahnya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurus bisnis hingga sang ayah menyerahkan sepenuhnya rumah sakit itu pada sang ibu. Keluarga ayahnya adalah keluarga dokter, hanya saja ayahnya lebih tertarik dalam dunia bisnis, beruntung ayahnya menikah dengan seorang dokter hingga bisa mewarisi rumah sakit itu.

Meski begitu, ayahnya tidak mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjadi dokter. Ayahnya malah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kuliah jurusan bisnis. Waktu itu, ayahnya mengalah ketika Chanyeol lebih memilih jurusan kedokteran di SNU, namun ketika tahun Chanyeol pindah ke Boston, ayahnya tidak bisa mentoleransinya lagi, ayahnya memaksa dengan keras agar Chanyeol pindah kuliah ke _Stanford University_ untuk belajar bisnis di sana. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Chanyeol menolak—tidak ada Baekhyun sebagai alasannya untuk tetap berkuliah di Boston seperti di SNU dulu, Chanyeol menyetujuinya karena sebenarnya ia berkuliah ke Boston hanya untuk melarikan diri dari Baekhyun—pengecut memang.

* * *

"Cha-Chanyeol?" suara itu terdengar lembut melafalkan namanya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya setelah menutup pintu ruangan ibunya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main melihat gadis di depannya itu yang sedang mengenakan jubah putih—khas dokter.

"Apa kabar?"

"Kau bekerja di sini?" Chanyeol tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku dokter magang di sini. Kau baru bertemu ibumu?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Suasana semakin canggung, Baekhyun malah mengajak Chanyeol untuk ke taman rumah sakit. Yaah, memang semuanya tidak berjalan semulus yang Baekhyun perkirakan. Baekhyun mengira walaupun Chanyeol berkuliah ke luar negeri, lelaki itu akan tetap memberinya kabar. Nyatanya, email-nya tak pernah di balas, nomor _handphone_ Chanyeol tidak pernah aktif. Setiap hari ia selalu memeriksa email-nya, setiap hari ia selalu memeriksa kotak pos di depan rumahnya kalau-kalau ada surat untuknya dari Chanyeol, setiap hari _smartphone_ -nya selalu ada di sampingnya, bahkan ia mengatur nada yang keras. Namun, selama tiga tahun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Ia jadi semakin merindukan Chanyeol. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk magang—setelahnya bekerja—di rumah sakit keluarga Chanyeol, Baekhyun yakin, suatu hari nanti ia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu di sana, sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, setidaknya ia berusaha. Dan kesempatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu datang pada hari ini. _Bagaimana ia tidak senang?_ Ia harus menginterogasi Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu di sana?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. "Apa kau terlalu sibuk sampai tak sempat memberi kabar padaku?" Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya, ia jelas kecewa.

"Maaf.. kau tahu? Setelah beberapa bulan aku berkuliah di Boston, ayahku menyuruh pindah ke Stanford, jadi yaa begitulah. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk belajar." Chanyeol memberi senyum canggung. Itu hanyalah kebohongan yang Chanyeol karang secara dadakan. Nyatanya, ia yang berusaha menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan kegiatan sosial di kampus maupun di luar. Ia bahkan juga mengikuti _street basketball_. Ia memang sibuk, sibuk mencari kegiatan agar tak selalu memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Nomormu juga tidak pernah aktif." Baekhyun memberikan pertanyaan lain.

"Ohh, itu. Aku mengganti nomorku, saking sibuknya aku sampai lupa memberitahumu. Maaf."

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, apa hanya kata 'maaf' yang bisa Chanyeol keluarkan? Toh, kata maaf juga tak akan berguna. Kata maaf tak akan mengobati rasa sakitnya karena Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja, "Begitu?" namun hanya kata itu yang mampu ia tuturkan untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Yaa." Selain canggung, Chanyeol juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya, rasa itu lagi. Perasaan yang hadir saat ia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hening.

Pada umumnya setiap manusia memiliki titik lemah. Namun jika di lihat dari segi fisik Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekurangan, ia memiliki wajah rupawan apalagi dari kekuatan fisik, ia pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Dari segi otak, sudah tidak diragukan lagi otak jeniusnya, dan dari bidang seni, semua orang sudah tahu jika Chanyeol memiliki banyak bakat di bidang itu.

Tetapi manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, begitupun Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mempunyai titik lemah. Titik lemahnya adalah seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Seberapa keras usahanya untuk melupakan gadis itu selama tiga tahun ini, semuanya sia-sia hanya dalam beberapa detik ketika ia telah melihat Baekhyun lagi. Perasaan itu hadir lagi, rasa gugup jika di dekat gadis itu, perasaan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya jika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Seperti saat mereka berjalan berdampingan tadi, ia tak sengaja menyentuh tangan halus Baekhyun.

Tadinya, ia meninggalkan Seoul supaya bisa melupakan gadis itu, ia ingin menata kembali kehidupannya tanpa Baekhyun. Namun kehadiran gadis itu kembali menggoyahkan niatnya. Seharusnya ia tak usah kembali ke Seoul, seharusnya ia biarkan saja orang tuanya yang repot-repot mendatanginya ke luar negeri seperti tiga tahun belakangan ini. _Yaa, seharusnya.._

"Bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?" Sungguh, bagi Baekhyun ini sangat canggung. Dia jadi merindukan Park idiotnya, yang selalu memasang tampang bodoh dan tak pernah berbicara canggung, apalagi sedikit.

"Bagaimana kau dan Sehun?"

"Ohh, semua berjalan baik-baik saja, kami putus dengan baik-baik saja."

"APA?!" Chanyeol meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia mengumpat pada Sehun dalam hati. Dia sudah menyerahkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya pada laki-laki itu agar Sehun membahagiakannya, tapi apa? Mereka putus begitu saja? Sementara ia susah payah untuk melupakan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal tak menghubungi Baekhyun selama tiga tahun terakhir, pasti gadis yang berstatus sahabatnya itu memiliki waktu yang sulit setelah putus dari Sehun. Meski gadis itu selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik senyumannya tapi Chanyeol sangat mengenal Baekhyun, sebenarnya gadis itu sangat cengeng, ia akan melampiaskan kesedihannya saat sendirian atau saat bersamanya.

"Hmm.. begitulah.. dia lebih memilih fans-nya. Aku bodoh kan? Kisahku tak pernah berjalan dengan baik." Baekhyun berucap tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, siapa laki-laki beruntung setelah Sehun?" Chanyeol tak ingin menanyakan ini, hanya saja ia tak ingin berharap lebih pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Ia tak ingin terluka lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah, setelah aku putus dengan Sehun, aku terlalu sibuk belajar untuk secepatnya meraih gelar dokterku." Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman tipis. _'Dan juga memikirkanmu.'_ Baekhyun menyambung perkataannya di hati.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol? Apa kau akhirnya memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Kalau aku mempunyainya, aku sudah pasti membawanya ke Seoul." Chanyeol tak menjawab secara langsung, namun Baekhyun bernafas lega. Itu berarti 'tidak' ,kan? Karena Chanyeol pulang sendiri ke Seoul.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berucap dengan suara beratnya. " _be mine..._ " lalu ia menatap Baekhyun yang membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Lima tahun mencintai dalam diam itu sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol, kali ini ia ingin egois, ia ingin memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Lagipula, ia bukan remaja usia belasan lagi yang menakutkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia akan menangung resiko apapun jika Baekhyun menolaknya.

Selama ini ia memang mencoba melupakan Baekhyun, namun kenyataannya gadis itu yang selalu berputar-putar di pikirannya. Ia bahkan mengubah alamat emailnya agar tak menerima email dari Baekhyun—karena jika ia mendapat email dari gadis itu, ia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membalasnya. _Well_ , memang benar Chanyeol mengganti nomornya (lebih tepatnya ia menghancurkan _smartphone_ -nya agar semua foto yang ada di dalamnya juga rusak, namun bodohnya ia malah memungut kartu memori yang terpasang di _smartphone_ itu lalu menyimpannya ke dalam dompetnya) dan _smartphone_ -nya itu di lakukannya, agar ia tak tergoda untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Kali ini, ia tak akan pernah ragu lagi untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada sahabatnya itu, dan Chanyeol juga tak pernah ragu tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi ia langsung mengucapkan _'Yaa'_ karena memang kata itu yang ia telah tunggu sejak mereka berada di _Senior High School_. Meski dulu Baekhyun sempat di butakan oleh kekagumannya pada Sehun, namun itu tak berhasil mengubah perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Ia tahu Chanyeol bukan seorang romantis yang biasa berkata-kata puitis, tapi ia menyukai ini. Ia menyukai ketegasan Chanyeol, bahkan pria itu tak perlu repot-repot menambahkan kalimat 'Would you..' pada kata ' _be mine'._ Karena memang sepertinya Chanyeol tak memberinya pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya laki-laki itu membuat pernyataan bahwa ia harus menerima laki-laki itu, maka ia dengan senang hati akan menerimanya.

Setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan pernyataannya, refleks Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan dibalas oleh gadis itu. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyuman, Chanyeol memetik bunga bugenvil berwarna merah muda yang terdapat di taman rumah sakit itu, ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia sadar pengakuan dadakannya itu sangat tidak romantis dan ia tak memiliki persiapan apapun. Chanyeol sama sekali tak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, karena memang ia tak pernah menyatakan cintanya secara langsung pada Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol berjanji nanti akan membuat kencan romantis untuk mereka, Baekhyun hanya terkekah dibuatnya dan berkata pada Chanyeol untuk tidak memaksakan diri, karena Baekhyun tahu betapa tak romantisnya Pangeran Park-nya—yang bahkan tak peka pada perasaannya selama ini.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tak menyesali kembalinya ia ke Seoul karena hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya itu ia sudah mendapat kebahagiannya—yang selalu ia impikan.

Setelah Baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol menjemputnya. Di perjalanan ia menceritakan kenapa ia langsung mengatakannya _'yaa'_ pada pengakuan cinta Chanyeol padanya, karena laki-laki itu masih bingung—benar-benar tidak peka. Baekhyun pun menceritakannya dari A sampai Z tentang bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya pada Chanyeol, ia menceritakan betapa sedihnya dia ketika laki-laki itu menghilang begitu saja. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, menertawakan tentang bodohnya mereka selama ini.

 _Namun terkadang, menunggu bisa membuahkan kebahagian._

FIN

Lol Idk.. -_- but I tried my best.^^

Semoga puas dengan sekuel ini.^^


End file.
